<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bring Me Back by Ebene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031738">Bring Me Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebene/pseuds/Ebene'>Ebene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fight Falls (Gravity Falls), Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Blood, Dark, Demons, Friendship, Gen, Gore, Humor, Maybe romance later on but this isn't focused on that, Mild Gore, Multiverse, Protective Siblings, Slow Build, doesn't sound like it but Dipper and Mabel have a big role in the story, in a way the demons' story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebene/pseuds/Ebene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years of peace in Gravity Falls suddenly comes to a halt when Bill Cipher is back, however he isn’t there for this dimension. No, he had lost himself in his daze for power a long time ago, and now he needs to finish what he came for. He has people to save, a world to find, and a promise to keep.<br/>—<br/>Aka my own take on the three demons’ story!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This is my first ever serious story, and I have some big plans for this. You have to note that the demon's backstory will be slightly different than what's been confirmed by the creator. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight on the horizon slowly crept up into the dark sky, the starry night shifting to a pink, orange and yellow canvas. The town of Gravity Falls ever so gently woke up, beside the few towns folks who were already on their way to work. Some ended their night shifts, and instead were heading back home for some much needed rest. The forest, despite its peaceful look, also was rising up; magical creatures woke up and started their days, while the nocturnal one retreated in the trees or caves until the moon was back up in the sky. Two different worlds, and yet mornings seemed to be the same for everyone. </p>
<p>It was something Dipper enjoyed a lot, to just watch life shift and change all around him like the lights in the sky. With the years, he had learned almost by heart these woods; every secret passages, crevices, rivers, as well as the tensions and the alliances, territories between creatures, and the places he needed to stir clear from. There was a time the woods held some kind of mystery and danger when he was young. Now, it held peace, comfort and sense. It was a world he was familiar with, even more than the human’s world. </p>
<p>He hadn’t left it, of course not. His twin sister, Mabel, still was a big part of it. She had agreed to live with him in this town, and she often helped him along with his studies of the magical world, but she found a peaceful job that she actually enjoyed with their race. She had become a kindergarten teacher for a year now, and even thought she was still young and wasn’t all that experimented, children loved her. Which kid wouldn’t? She had such a bubbly and a goofy personality, she fitted perfectly alongside them. She even taught them some games she invented, and apparently she was a huge hit with everyone, even with the parents. </p>
<p>Honestly, Dipper was really proud of her. She found a job where it made sense for her to act like such a goofball. And yet, she was good with authority as well when it came to it. Maybe it had something to do with beating an all mighty demon when they were only eleven years old… </p>
<p>As for him, he followed his uncle’s footsteps like he always wanted. After a long talk with his sister, they agreed to finish their high school together, then come back to town for Dipper to start his own personal one while Mabel finished her own studies online. It helped that most colleges had online courses that she could take in the comfort of her home. For once, their plans worked perfectly.</p>
<p>For years Dipper worked relentlessly to absorb everything that Ford had to give him. He was like a sponge, taking everything in, and then at night, studying to make sure he didn’t forget anything. It was hard and exhausting, but thrilling at the same time. Especially when it came down to practice; he absolutely loved their time together in the forest, mapping the place or searching for some anomalies they had recently detected. Everyday was a new chance to learn more, to understand more, and to explain more. Their mysterious world around them was shed in a new light, one that made the mysterious, not so mysterious anymore. </p>
<p>One might thought it would make things less interesting, but with every questions answered, even more followed. It was an unending study that Dipper understood why Ford needed an apprentice. He was too old, and there was still too much to discover, to learn, to document. </p>
<p>Dipper would be the one to pursue their researches. And maybe one day, he himself would need someone else to push forward their progress. Knowing he could be a part of something bigger than he ever could imagine was absolutely exhilarating. </p>
<p>The young man, close to his 23th birthday alongside his sister, made his way down the pine tree he had been sitting on. It was one of the biggest in the forest, and had a thick branch that could easily hold his weight. He found it was a perfect spot to watch the sunrise above the forest, and beyond, the town. It was something Ford showed him during his first year, and this place held a special place in his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man luckily still looked like he had some time, and fight left in him. For the summer, Ford left town to explore with his brother an anomaly spotted deep in Mount Arethusa, situated in Alberta, Canada. Normally, the younger man would have pushed him to go, even go as far as hiding in his car the night before their departure, but for this year he wanted to stay with his sister. A break, if you would call it like that. He would still continue his smaller researches on the side, but he definitely planned on spending more time with Mabel. After all, she missed just having a day to themselves without any work or mystery.</p>
<p>Dipper made his way back to the shack, following his mental map he had memorized by heart. Strangely, with the years passing by, the shack had hardly changed. Their business, the Mystery Shack was still up and running by Soos, who took pride in his work. Wendy actually still helped, but only on Saturdays despite having her own job now. Even if she denied it, Dipper was convinced she was nostalgic and couldn’t leave the place that changed everyone’s life years ago. Really, he understood her; he was the same.</p>
<p>When Soos needed it, Dipper was glad to do his part in keeping the attractions clean and functioning. He didn’t mind the work, after all, it was paying for their roof over their head and their meals. Stan helped as well, but the man was losing some of his charms. He did teach everything he knew to his uprising, but couldn’t keep up with the long days anymore.</p>
<p>For this week, the Mystery Shack was closed. Soos had left town for a week to go on a trip with Melody. She herself was working in the mystery shack, and even brought in some good ideas to attract more people. Over the years, the woman had become an amazing baker, and Soos only encouraged her by opening a cupcake bar in the shop. Soon the Mystery Shack became famous for both their attractions, but also the delicious baked goods. </p>
<p>So, for the week, Dipper was alone in the shack, beside the recurrent visits from his sister which were mostly during evening and night time. She did have an apartment since the kindergarten was closer this way, but really she didn’t used it as much as she should. She still had her bedroom with Dipper, and she obviously prefered to stay with some company than staying alone. She mainly used her place for her longer days, when she was too tired to make her way back to the shack. Either way, he loved her company, and she would always be welcomed in the shack. </p>
<p>The young man was pulled out of his train of thoughts when he passed a very familiar statue at the base of a tree. He slowed down his walk to a halt, staring down at the sole stone eye. It starred back into nothingness. Vines crept around the triangular form all the way up to its outstretched hand, like it was reaching for the sky, reaching for someone, reaching for freedom. </p>
<p>If Dipper stared long enough, he could almost feel like its eye was pleading. Desperate. That thought was enough to calm down his night terrors and his panic attacks. If he wasn’t dead, he hoped that wherever he was, he was suffering.</p>
<p>Bill Cipher. Despite his best effort, he couldn’t get the darn demon out of his head. Wherever he looked, whatever he was studying, Bill was always at the back of his mind. He had been deeply scarred by him, and he didn’t mean the scars on his hand when the demon had stabbed it again and again with a fork for his own sick amusement. No, he was mentally marked, and even thought he was a lot better than years ago, he hardly believed he could forget him. He had talked about it with Ford, since the man was on the same page, perhaps even more so; he apparently didn’t take down the demon shield around the shack and even kept a handful of unicorn hair in the basement. “Just in case, you never know,” he had told him when Dipper found him stuffing the rainbow hair in a small bag.  The younger boy hadn’t complained, heck, you couldn’t have too much protection. But he was convinced Bill’s chapter was over.</p>
<p>After watching for a few minutes the statue of the former all-powerful demon, Dipper made his way back to the shack. He opened the front door, creaking and whining as he did so and stepped inside the comfort of his home. The place was so old, and it desperately needed a makeover. It apparently wasn’t a priority to anyone working there, but maybe it would finally be done once this place crumbled to dust.</p>
<p>Dipper directly made his way upstairs to his room, not taking the time to remove his shoes or his coat. He admittedly didn’t sleep at all last night… Or the one before that, and it was finally catching up to him. He apparently couldn’t stop Ford’s old habit to stain on him as well. More than once did Mabel walked in the basement to find the both of them passed out on their respective desks, half-drunk mugs of cold coffee resting beside them.</p>
<p>He set his glasses on his night table once he was in the attic, his bedroom, and laid down in his bed. Just an hour of sleep, that’s all he needed. If he slept too much, he would completely mess up his biological clock, and the last thing he needed was for his sister to yell at him because he became nocturnal. </p>
<p>The young man grabbed his old phone, set up his alarm for an hour, and promptly passed out, still fully clothed.</p>
<p>_________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>A loud gasp left Dipper’s throat as he sat up on his bed, looking around in alarm. His face and body was covered in sweat, and he was heaving like he had run a marathon despite trying to rest for once. </p>
<p>This time, it hadn’t been a nightmare. He remembered it clearly; Ford, Ford had called out for his help in his mind. </p>
<p>“Dipper, Dipper listen to me, I don’t have a lot of time!” he had exclaimed in his dream, and even if the young boy was in pitch darkness, he could feel the familiar warmth of the man, and in an instant he knew he was in his presence.</p>
<p>Dipper had tried to answer, to communicate back in any way possible, but he couldn’t feel his own body, couldn’t feel his mouth or throat, even less his limbs. It felt like he was just floating around in his own mind without being able to interact with anything. </p>
<p>“Listen, if you can hear me, I’ve been trapped in this other dimension, if you can even call it like that…” the man trailed off, thinking of a better way to explain the situation. “Remember when you were possessed? And you were out of your own body? Like this, but my body has completely disappeared.”</p>
<p>Dipper remained calm, and made sure to listen attentively. “I need you to make me temporary body so I can go back and find Stanley before the creature gets to him as well. I think I know how to stop it, but we can’t waste another minute!”</p>
<p>Ford proceeded to give him a list of ingredients and objects to get and how to use them, then described with the best of his capabilities the magical circle to draw underneath the human-sized doll he had to make. It was a long list, but doable. Finally, a few words to recite. Anishta Nafisko Okk Ihj Hinghar. He had never hear this language, nor did he knew where it came from, but he didn’t think much of it. </p>
<p>Once he was awake, Dipper didn’t waste a second. he grabbed his notebook on the night table and wrote down everything that he remembered, frowning in concentration to make sure he didn’t forget anything. His mentor, his uncle needed him, and he absolutely couldn’t fail him. </p>
<p>The young man grabbed his glasses and headed back downstairs without a moment too soon. No time to change his clothes, to take a bath, or even eat for that matter. He ran to the candy machine in the gift shop and entered the password, failing two or three times when he tried to hurry too much. He had to take a deep breath and slow down. He was as good as useless if he started to panic and mess everything up.</p>
<p>He jumped in the elevator, and pressed the ‘down’ button. Once in the basement, he headed over to the vast array of ingredients in their cabinets and shelves Ford had accumulated over the years. He knew he had most of the elements required, if not all of it. But first, he had to make a human-sized rag doll that would contain all of these ingredients.</p>
<p>He grabbed a few blankets they kept to cover their machinery so they wouldn’t get dusty, and sat down on the floor with a small box for sewing. The last time he remembered using it was for a birthday gift to mabel. He had tried to sew up a doll for her, and it ended up looking like an ugly monster coming straight from the depths of hell. Even so, she loved it.</p>
<p>For now, the simple shape of a human would suffice. He knew how to do that, didn’t he? Two arms, two legs and a head. Easy peasy.</p>
<p>Turned out, easy peasy ended up taking him two whole hours. Sewing was not a career choice for the young man, and he dearly hoped he would never have to do it again. His fingers were covered in small pinpricks, but luckily it didn’t bleed much.</p>
<p>Once this was done, it was time for the filling. He had left a hole in the back of the doll ready to be sewed up once he was done. Salt, sulfur, phosphorus, iron, fairy dust, white snakeroot, eucalyptus, sundrop, and nymph’s tears. He was lucky to find everything right there in the comfort of his basement, instead of needing to adventure out and delaying the process a few hours longer. He shoved everything in there and sewed it shut. He thought hours too late that maybe he could have just used hot glue. Damnit.</p>
<p>“Now the hard part,” Dipper breathed out, grabbing a piece of chalk resting on the desk. Just having a description of a magical circle was going to be annoying to get right, especially when they needed to be spot on to work. He let out a sigh and passed a hand in his dark brown hair, rereading his uncle’s description noted down.</p>
<p>Three circles - small one in a medium one, medium in big. A triangle, passing through the medium, not the big. Second triangle in 180 degree, only in small. His notes weren’t too clear but he understood himself. And this was an easy enough step one.</p>
<p>He got to work, crouching down and making the first three circles, big enough to fit the ragdoll inside. It was followed with the first triangle, reaching the edges of the medium circles. Then, the other one in the small circle, flipped over from the first one. So far it looked okay.</p>
<p>The next step however proved to be harder to decipher. This would prove to be a series of trial and errors as he had to draw three latin symbols in each extremity of the medium triangle, and one in the middle of the small one, but he didn’t get the order. Dipper grumbled under his breath as he drew the four of them in a random order, then placed the doll in the middle. </p>
<p>Six candles were place all around the circle, lighten up and creating a warm ambience in the normally cold basement. Dipper took a few steps back, and with his notebook in hands, recited the small incantation. He paused, looking around. Nothing. </p>
<p>The next almost half around was Dipper reorganizing the symbols on the circle until finally something happened. As soon as the last word left his mouth on his 7th try - out of 16, wasn’t he lucky? - an invisible wind picked up around him, blowing off the all the candles at once. Everything stood still for a few seconds, the clock ticking quietly in his back, and Dipper wondered for a moment if it was just another failure.</p>
<p>A yelp escaped his lips as the doll he made burst in a bright, yellow fire. He had to take a few steps back from the harsh heat, worried that his uncle would get burnt himself if he appeared right there and then in the doll-like body. His eyes widened when the burning cloth slowly turned into a silhouette, apparently unharmed by the extreme heat. He watched as his uncle slowly stood up.</p>
<p>He was skinnier, and taller than he would have thought. Dipper took a few steps forward, unsure if he should extinguish the fire himself, until he saw the figure make a cane appear in his hands.</p>
<p>Dipper froze.</p>
<p>“My my, it feels so good to have a body again!” </p>
<p>The fire vanished, leaving in its path a blond man casually stretching his arms, standing too tall for his liking. He had a simple black eyepatch over one of his eyes, and wore a classic, yet elegant black and yellow suit with golden buttons along with expensive-looking black leather shoes. In his hand was a tall black cane with a golden orb at the top. </p>
<p>The man flashed Dipper a grin, showing his too sharp teeth in his direction. “Nice to see you again, Pi-”</p>
<p>He couldn’t finish his sentence. Dipper threw a box of tools that was right behind him on the table straight at his face, and made a run for it. He could hear behind a loud swear, followed by a ‘I just got this new face!’, but he didn’t slow down a second. He started up the elevator, tapping on the ‘up’ button like his life depended on it, and saw at the last second the man walking toward him before the elevator disappeared upstairs. He needed to get out of here, and now.</p>
<p>Once he reached the gift shop, Dipper pushed out the elevator, and in the room. He could see from his peripheral vision the man who appeared out of thin hair in the gift shop, stumbling for a second before noticing the younger man running out the door. “For crying out loud, wait a second-!” Dipper grabbed the door handle and basically ripped it open, the old worn-out door splintering from its hinges and falling flat on the porch. </p>
<p>Panting and tense as a plank, Dipper made sure he was a good few meters away from the shack before turning around in time to watch the man hit face first the magical wall around their home. The same magical ring that Ford refused to remove in case the demon would show his face again. The same magical ring that Dipper was convinced would be useless.</p>
<p>But there he was, in the flesh this time. Trapped in the shack, but back to this reality. Bill Cipher.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll try to upload at least once a week if possible, if not more unless something happens. With the virus going around, my hours have actually doubled since I'm an essential worker in the health department, but I still have my weekends :) Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell!” Dipper exclaimed, taking a few more steps back. “Just- how- why the <em> fuck </em> are you back?!”</p><p>This couldn’t be. He had to be hallucinating. Maybe he really was too sleep deprived to think or see clearly, or maybe he was still asleep. However, a quick pinch on his arm proved that this was all painfully too real. </p><p>The demon, despite being trapped inside the shack, leaned against the wall and flashed him a grin, sharp teeth gleaming from the sun still low in the sky. It couldn’t be later than 8 am. “My my, didn’t even let me finish my theatrical entrance! You know, the polite thing to do when seeing someone again after a long time is to say ‘hi’, not throw things in their face,” he made a small, fake bothered face, but it quickly crumbled into a high-pitched cackle. A laugh that forced a cold shiver to run up Dipper’s spine. </p><p>“I don’t care!” Dipper yelled back at him, glancing around nervously. He grabbed a stick and started to draw a circle in the dirt. The Cipher Wheel. “I don’t care how you appeared here, I’m taking you down once and for all!”<br/><br/>“Oh, have fun with that kid,” Bill rolled his eye, and lazily sat down on the stairs of the porch, watching with mild amusement his circle being drawn. “You think I would come back here if you could potentially destroy me?” he leaned his head against his hand, elbow on his knee. “Where’s Fez? Sixter? Question Mark? Llama?” his grin widened as he watched Dipper’s realisation on his face. “Should I keep listing?”</p><p>Bill had planned it all. Somehow, he had been able to watch them all along, and waited for the perfect moment where there was barely anyone from the Cipher Wheel in Gravity Falls. Gideon left years ago to live in California with his family. Robby left town as well, though he had no idea where. Pacifica was studying abroad in Europe, McGucket left with his son, Soos was in vacation, and Ford was in Canada with Stan for the summer. It was impossible to reunite everyone right away. </p><p>“Fuck.” Dipper slowly dropped his stick with a loud groan. It could be possible, right? It would take time to contact everyone and convince them to come back all at the same time, but it should be doable, especially if it was concerning Bill… He sat down on the ground, too caught up in his own thoughts. He was too exhausted to deal with this situation, and the one-eyed demon was blocking the way to his precious coffee.</p><p>“Hey, Pine Tree, hey, hey,” Bill snapped his fingers in his direction to catch his attention. “How about we talk this through instead, hm?” He smiled, leaning back against the old wooden porch, his blond hair falling slightly down and covering his black eyepatch. “My intentions have changed, believe it or not,” he chuckled a bit with a shrug. “Well, kind of.” </p><p>“You expect me to believe you? To give you a <em> chance </em> after everything you’ve done to us?” his voice grew louder, and stood back up, approaching the wall around the shack. “You <em> traumatized </em> all of us, to the point that Fiddleford lost his mind! My uncle lives in constant fear that you’re somewhere watching, heck, even I am! You destroyed the normal life we could have <em> had </em> !” he was now right at the border, looming down over the grinning demon. That smile, that <em> fucking </em> smile, he wanted to wipe it off his <em> stupid </em> face-</p><p>“How about a deal then?” He asked in a unnerving calm tone, his expression just as smug as when he knew he had the upper hand in a situation. It made Dipper’s blood boil with anger.</p><p>“You know where you can shove your stupid deals. I’m not making any,” he turned around, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He was sure Bill was doing this on purpose, like always. Play with people’s mind and emotions, that was the demon’s speciality. And he wouldn’t fall for it again. </p><p>“But Pine Treeee, you didn’t even hear it!” Bill’s voice turned into a loud whine, just like a child. A real fucking sadistic child Dipper thought, that’s all he was. Everything was a game for him.</p><p>The young man pinched the bridge of his nose, then took out his phone. The old thing was awfully cracked with the many adventures he and his uncles journeyed in, but it was still fully functioning. He did however had to put a protecting screen over the glass so he wouldn’t cut his fingers, and it served as well as keeping the pieces from falling out. </p><p>He looked through his contacts, ignoring the demon’s loud whining behind him, and called Mabel. He took a few steps toward the forest to quiet down Bill’s noises, and listened anxiously to the ringing, hoping she wasn’t yet at work. </p><p>It picked up right before he gave up. “Dipper? It’s past seven… Did you sleep at all tonight?” Mabel asked in a half-asleep tone. He frowned a bit confusingly, since she was usually up at that time to get ready for work. </p><p>Oh, it was summer camp, right. The kids came in later, and she had a few more hours to sleep and get ready every morning.</p><p>“Mabel, I need you here right away, this is urgent,” Dipper started, glancing back at the demon on the porch, who just smiled and waved. “It’s Bill… Mabel, he’s back, I-I messed up and now he’s <em> right there </em> in the shack-”</p><p>“Bill?” his sister interrupted him, followed by a loud yawn on the other side of the phone. “Dipper, go to bed. You’re sleep deprived and seeing things again. Just for once, get a full night of rest…”<br/><br/>“No, Mabel, I’m serious!” Dipper shook his head even if she couldn’t see it. “He is RIGHT there in the flesh, I made him a physical body by accident! I thought it was Ford who was speaking to me, I… I was convinced, he sounded <em> so much </em> like him, and I just followed his instructions..!”<br/><br/>“Dipper! You’re rambling again!” Mabel interrupted him once more, sighing softly. “Alright, I’m coming. Let me get dressed up and call work, don’t do anything stupid okay?” She said in a worried tone. Dipper did seem to want to take care of things by himself more often than not, which usually resulted in the boy getting injured in some way. And if his brother said that he was in trouble, she would help him, even if she was sceptical that Bill was really back. </p><p>But she would be there for him, like always. </p><p>“Okay… okay, thank you,” The young man sighed in relief, passing a hand in his messy hair. He hung up to let her sister get ready, then turned back to the trouble at hand. </p><p>“Is Shooting Star coming to see me?” Bill chirped once Dipper walked back to him. He was still leaning back on the porch nonchalantly, and the young man was internally glad that he didn’t start a chaotic rampage on the poor shack who wouldn’t stand a chance against the demon. He remained… uncomfortably calm, even passive. It wasn’t Bill’s style at all, but then again, he was surely negotiating his way out of the magical circle. </p><p>“We’re going to find a way to get you out of this world, and I don’t care for what you have to say for yourself,” Dipper explained himself, knowing that the demon would have something up his sleeve to trick the young man, or he wouldn’t look so smug. He just had to ignore anything he said. </p><p>“Such vile acts on a powerless creature such as myself,” he placed his hand on his chest like he was deeply hurt by his words. </p><p>Dipper only raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “Powerless my ass,” he spat out.</p><p>“I am only here for some negotiating terms,” Bill explained more seriously this time as he stood up. His eyes suddenly glowed a bright golden, an invisible wind picking up around him and Dipper had to take a few steps back in concern, even if he knew he was protected by the wall. A few things started to float up; the broken door on the ground, the ice machine on his left and the vending machine on his right. </p><p>Everything floated a few feets in the air. Then Bill’s eye flickered like an old lightbulb in need of a change, and everything dropped on the ground in a cacophony. The demon himself stumbled back a few steps, a hand over his head as he chuckled tiredly. </p><p>“What… what was that?” Dipper asked, gesturing around confusingly at the objects who were in the air mere seconds ago.</p><p>“I’m empty kid,” Bill tapped on his cheek, pointing at his eye. The golden color looked a lot more faded than a few moments ago. “Like a dead battery. Hate to admit it, but you Pines really did a number on me,” he chuckled before sitting back down on the wooden stairs of the porch. “Nan, if you think I’m all about conquering this world, you’re gravely mistaken Pine Tree.”</p><p>Okay, so mister all-powerful demon had apparently been weakened by the memory gun, which could <em> easily </em>be all a trick to get out of the circle. If Bill thought he was that stupid, he had another thing coming for him. </p><p>However, in a way… Couldn’t he used this to his advantage? Force some ground rules with a deal, keeping him from ever destroying anything in this world again? If they couldn’t kill Bill once and for all with the Cipher Wheel, then he could at least make sure this place would be safe. Thought, deals were the demon’s speciality, and making sure there was no loophole would be awfully complicated. But again, doable. </p><p>He didn’t answer Bill just yet, looking back at the town. Should he wait for Mabel before doing any harsh decisions? It seemed that whenever they got in trouble was when they weren’t together to weight out the pros and cons. Together, they could do anything. She was his most trusted ally, even more than Ford. Despite how silly she was, she gave a different perspective that even the old man couldn’t bring to the table. She constantly thought outside the box.</p><p>He turned back to the demon, who was simply watching him and waiting. Even with the news that he might be considerably weakened, he felt like a prey under his gaze. No, he didn’t need Mabel to help him with the deal. Rules were his forte, and making sure there was no loophole shouldn’t be too hard. He could do this alone. </p><p>He would prove to Ford that his apprentice was up to the task.</p><p>“...Alright,” Dipper approached the wall once more, right at the border. “We’ll make a deal. But I’m the one setting the rules,” he said with a frown, but in a confident tone. “First of all, if you’re not here to rule over this world or something like that, why are you here?”</p><p>Bill smirked, slowly standing up. He was a few feet taller than Dipper, and the young man was internally screaming at how he probably hardly looked intimidating compared to the tall demon. “I’m searching for some people. Some people I know. That’s it.”<br/><br/>Dipper stared deep in his golden eye, searching for any traces of malice. Despite his smile, he looked honest. “You will not destroy anything in this dimension. You will not harm, kill or possess any people or creature, and you’re not allowed to <em> use </em> someone or something else to do it, which includes your weird henchmen.” he paused, frowning at the laugh from the demon before he continued, “No mental or physical scarring either, and <em> no </em> fire. Once I decide so, you will leave this dimension without arguing, and you will leave <em> forever </em> . The second you break any of these rules, if you hurt someone, you are <em> out </em>. Those are my conditions.”</p><p>For his whole speech, Bill’s face morphed into one of pure amusement. He only burst out laughing, his high pitch cackle resonating around even if they were outside. Dipper admittedly took a step back. He hated his laugh, <em> despited </em> it. </p><p>He took a deep breath after he calmed down his uncontrollable laughter. “Wow, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you this worked up over me!” He exclaimed. “And to <em> think </em> that you truly believe you have this power over me is downright <em> laughable </em>-”</p><p>The demon suddenly froze, his smile fading completely. He stared at Dipper, and for a second the boy wondered if he was planning something, but Bill’s golden eye faded to a pale grey before rolling back in his head. His body crumbled on the ground, and he passed out. </p><hr/><p>
  <em> Darkness. Cold, heart-wrenching darkness was engulfing his small form. He was suffocating, couldn’t breathe through its thickness. Each gulp of air brought tears to his eye, it was scratching at his throat and lungs, and he wondered for a second if he was drowning. The dark liquid sipping through his lips between each labored breaths was the only warmth he could grasp. His limbs, his arms and legs had grew numb with time. They were cold, and yet burned, maybe it was frostbites. Could he get frostbites from the dark? He didn’t know, couldn’t think either. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He tried to move, move his aching muscles. A sharp inhale, a painful cough. He couldn’t do it. Couldn’t will his body to turn around where he painfully laid on his side, so he remained immobile, beside the erratic rising of his chest. He felt heavy, like a painful weight resting on top of him and pushing him down and down and down on the floor.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The silence was broken by footsteps. They echoed all around him, and he couldn’t pinpoint where they were coming from. The quiet sounds was enough to make his head swirl with dizziness, feeling like he was falling from the sky. He tried to see, to open his eye, but it was useless. Only darkness peered back at him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The rules.” A deep voice called out, echoing loudly in his mind. It brought nausea and abrupt pain, like an electric shock running up his body. A shallow breath escaped his lips, followed by a pained moan. He took a few seconds to compose himself, opening his mouth to speak. He couldn’t hear his own voice, but his lips moved by themselves, repeating the same words that were burnt in his mind years ago.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The man spoke once more to him, and he could only hear the smooth, deepness of his voice, but not the words. Consciousness threatened to slip from his grasp, and he closed his eye once more, letting it embrace his small form.  </em>
</p><hr/><p>“Dipper?” Mabel spoke behind his brother, and he turned in time to see her walk out of her red car. It was a used one that Ford gifted to her. He had bought it and made some modifications so it would still be fully functional like a brand new car, despite looking quite old. The woman herself grew up nicely, even more so now that she had perfectly straight teeth, however she still wore her big, colorful sweaters thats she hand-crafted at home whenever she had some time outside of work.<br/><br/>Dipper was crouched right outside the invisible border around the shack, a stick in hand. For the last fifteen minutes, he had been poking the demon and tried to wake him up, maybe by also shouting some various insults as well. Who knew. </p><p>He stood back up while Mabel approached, frowning at the passed out man on their porch. “Dip Dip… That’s a human, not a demon,” she started, hands on her hips and frowning at his brother. It did look like it might have been Dipper who went berserk on a poor soul who just wore too much yellow that day. </p><p>“No, Mabel, listen I made him this human form,” Dipper quickly defended himself, turning back to Bill. “Look, I can prove it. Remember we still have the barrier around the shack?”</p><p>He didn’t wait for her to answer. He hesitated for a second, before reaching in and taking a hold of the demon’s shoe, the closest to them. He sighed in relief when he didn’t wake up, and he promptly pulled it toward him. The barrier appeared all around the shack as his foot made contact with it. He heard Mabel gasp behind him.<br/><br/>“How… I thought he had disappeared! Poof, Gone!” She exclaimed, pretending to make an explosion with her hands. Dipper dropped Bill’s shoe, and the barrier slowly turned back invisible with the lack of contact. </p><p>“I know…” he turned back to her, crossing his arms with a sign. “He just suddenly appeared in my dreams, but pretending to be Ford. He was really convincing…” he passed a hand over his tired face. Honestly he was ashamed to have been tricked so easily. He let his guard down when his number one rule with Ford was that they couldn’t be too careful. “He told me that he had been tricked by a creature and he found himself in another plane of existence. He needed a new body to come back here. I was so, so stupid…”</p><p>“Hey, bro, no,” Mabel placed a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a reassuring smile. “How were you supposed to know it was Bill? By the sound of it, there was no signs it could have been,” she gestured back at the unconscious form on the ground. “Beside, it’s a good thing the barrier was still up, so don’t worry. We’ll find a way to get rid of him just like before!” His sister gave him one of her signature grin, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling back at her. “Mystery Twins?” She asked, fist in the air.</p><p>Dipper chuckled, and fist bumped her. “Mystery Twins.”</p><p>As if on cue, the demon suddenly shot up from where he rested, a pained gasp escaping his lips. His gaze was unfocused, darting from the twins to the forest, the shack, then back to the twins again. He actually looked like he came out of a bad nightmare himself, slowly taking a deep breath. </p><p>Mabel frowned beside Dipper, crossing her own arms to try and look serious. But honestly, with her small pout she only looked silly, but that was to be expected from her. The girl always had a goofy reaction to any situations, even deadly ones. </p><p>“Bill Cipher!” She exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger in his direction. The demon glanced back at her with a frown, but slowly stood up, turning his attention back to the boy. He looked pale, Dipper noted mentally. “How <em> dare </em> you trick my bro-bro again?? And why the hell are you back in here for? Was your lesson not enough last time??” She kept going, making a fist with her hands and cracking them like she was a ring fighter ready to crack some skulls. Dipper knew she was just trying to act intimidating, but it was nice to see that she wasn’t as afraid of the demon as he had been. </p><p>However, Bill didn’t listen to her, didn’t even spared her a single look. His gaze was solely on Dipper, and the young man couldn’t help the shiver running up his spine. </p><p>“... Deal,” he only said, his face too serious, his gaze dead set as he lifted up his hand, a bright blue fire emerging from the palm. Dipper stared at his hand confusingly, then back at the demon.<br/><br/>“Wait what?” Mabel asked just as lost as him, only for the different reason. “Dipper, did you try and make a <em> deal </em> with him..??” She whisper-yelled, grabbing his arm and pulling him away before his brother could do something stupid. Bill only frowned, but lowered his hand and let them talk.</p><p>“Look, I.. I spoke to him, and he’s only looking for someone. Well, people,” Dipper explained, walking over to his twin sister’s car to talk. “I made him promise to not hurt or kill anyone, and he has to leave this place forever once I order him to,” he explained, hoping Mabel would be on board with him this time. Making a deal was never a good idea, but he felt like he managed to loophole-proof his deal.</p><p>“We’re talking about Bill, we can’t trust him,” She shook her head, giving a worried glance toward the demon. “Did you even ask who he was looking for? What if it’s to kill them?”</p><p>“Then that would be against my rule, and he’d have to leave this dimension forever. He can’t harm any humans or creatures,” he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Look, the second he does something suspicious, he’s out. Just like that. And we won’t have to ever worry about him coming back. Ford said it himself, a demon is bound by their deals, they can’t break them.”<br/><br/>His sister let out a sigh, leaning back against the hood of her car. She nervously bit her very pink fingernails, looking anywhere but at the demon still waiting on the porch. “I don’t know… I don’t like this,” she shook her head. “But… I trust you, okay? As long as there’s really no loopholes,” she nodded.</p><p>“I think we’ll be okay. We can ask him some questions first before lowering the barrier, how does that sounds?” He asked, replacing his glasses on his face. “What if we add that he’s not allowed to lie to us?”</p><p>“Alright,” Mabel nodded, smiling back at his brother. “I trust you.”</p><p>Dipper gave her a confident smile, then walked back to the demon who was impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. His cane had been left on the wooden stairs for a while now. “Are you two done with your secretive whispering?” He asked, his hand engulfed once more in a blue fire. “So? Is it a deal?”</p><p>“Not so fast,” Dipper shook his head, hands on his hips. Bill let out a long, annoyed groan, but lowered his arm. “I’m adding to the deal. I want you to tell us the truth, and only the truth. You can’t lie to us,” he explained. </p><p>“And that means telling us what the hell is going on!” Mabel barged in, gesturing wildly at Bill, “and who you’re looking for and what you want to do with them!”</p><p>Bill raised an eyebrow once more, the demon slowly replacing his blond hair that had fallen over his face from when he fell on the ground. He took a deep breath as well, like he was recomposing himself. “Fine, but you’re hardly giving me anything,” he said with a small huff. “I’ll do all of this, if you let me out of this barrier and agree to help me find those that I am seeking.”</p><p>Dipper thought for a second. “How many are we talking about?”</p><p>“Two.” </p><p>“Are they dangerous?” He continued.</p><p>“You can say that,” Bill responded, lifting his hand for the third time to make the deal. “But they won’t destroy this town either. And once I find them, we can leave.”</p><p>“And who are them?” The young man insisted. Bill was too vague for his taste, he needed more information.</p><p>Bill let out a small, amused laugh. “Now now, I don’t have to answer you until we shake on it.” his hand burst in his usual bright blue fire, waiting for the boy to make his decision.</p><p>Dipper glanced back at his sister, who bit her lip in concentration. Her eyes met his own, and she gave him a nod in confirmation.</p><p>The young man turned back to Bill, slowly reaching his hand through the invisible barrier, up to the demon’s hand. When he touched it and shook on it, the blue fire engulfing both their hands, he noted how even his skin was cold, despite the heat coming from the fire. It wasn’t burning, but was more like a pleasant warmth. </p><p>“Glad to be doing business with you again, Pine Tree,” his smile was back on his face, but it seemed to lack the excitement it usually brought to the demon when making a deal. However, both twins could see how his skin seemed to gain some color, and the tint of his yellow eye deepened, the grey shade nowhere to be found.</p><p>“Stop calling me like that,” Dipper huffed and pulled his hand away, giving it a quick rub absentmindedly, like touching the demon was a foul act. It was, in his book.</p><p>“Sooo can we know who we’re looking for now?” Mabel, who had remained quiet for most of the exchange, asked impatiently. Bill turned back to her.</p><p>“I would gladly answer this, but you see, I would like my part of the deal fulfilled,” he placed a hand on the barrier to make his point across. She let out an annoyed huff, especially from the smug look on his face.</p><p>“Give me a second...” Dipper trailed off, and after a few seconds of hesitation and anxious glances toward the demon, stepped inside the barrier. He half expected Bill to jump at his throat, but he had to remind himself that the deal protected him, and everyone around them. They would he safe.</p><p>He crouched down in front of the porch, where the unicorn hair was still glued on the wood. He picked at it with his nail and ripped out a small piece, and the wall slowly melted down on the ground, completely vanishing. Even if Bill was inside, able to reach the unicorn hair, he learned a while back from Ford that they couldn’t even touch it. An invisible force was stopping them each time they’d try to break it. </p><p>Bill smiled and took a few steps outside, taking a deep breath of fresh air. “Ah, that’s more like it!”</p><p>Mabel immediately placed herself in front of the demon. “My part now. I want to know who we’re looking for,” she repeated, giving her own foot a little childish stomp as she did so. Dipper stood back up, approaching his sister.</p><p>“Ah, fine,” Bill rolled his eyes, and made his cane reappear in his hand. He leaned forward with it, looming down on the two young adults with a threatening smile, and a gleaming eye of amusement. “Us three are going out on a little adventure to find my brothers.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might not be able to post once a week like I planned, I injured my wrist and it's now hard to write for a long period of time :( Still I'll do my best to upload regularly! This chapter also took longer to make, since it's a lot longer than I intended it to be. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Brothers? As in more than one dream demon?” Dipper’s eyes widened at the realisation. There was two more dream demons out there that could potentially destroy their town, and it technically wouldn’t breach Bill’s deal if he didn’t ask them to do anything. It all depended if their personalities were similar to his, if they were just as power craved as this annoying yellow triangle... </p>
<p>Glancing back to his sister, she seemed to have the same thoughts passing in her head. Her expression was just as stunned and surprised. Maybe she was also worried for the safety of their towns, and she was regretting their deal with him….</p>
<p>“You have a <em> family </em> ?!” She exclaimed, a finger pointed in his face, and her shocked expression turned into a bright smile. “Oh my <em> gosh </em> , are you telling me you <em> miss </em>them? Awww and here I thought you couldn’t have compassion, but you’re on a big journey to reunite your family!”</p>
<p>.. Guess Dipper was wrong. She probably saw Stan’s own story with Bill’s, but the young man doubted that it was out of brotherly love. </p>
<p>Bill himself looked taken aback, narrowing his eye down at the girl almost in a disgusted manner. “Shooting Star, human families and demon families are a very different thing,” he rolled his eyes at the girl’s disappointed face and waved it off. “We are merely related by magical essence, nothing more.”</p>
<p>“Then if that’s not the reason, why are you looking for them?” Dipper spoke up, crossing his arms in mild annoyance. Really, He hadn’t expected his summer to be all about helping out the same demon that tried to destroy their world years ago. </p>
<p>“Ah, how about we talk about it over some tea, hm?” Bill returned Dipper’s gaze with a grin. “As much as I love talking about my <em> very </em> personal life,” he said in a sarcastic tone, “I’ve just came back from years of floating in the great nothingness, and I would gladly enjoy myself for the time being.”</p>
<p>“But we don’t even have tea,” Mabel muttered with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Oh. Quite a disappointment,” Bill turned around, and walked inside the shack with his cane twirling in his hand, like he owned the place. It reminded Dipper a lot of Grunkle Stan and how how he would act during his tour.</p>
<p>The young man groaned softly. “Can’t believe we’re doing this…” he trailed off, passing a hand under his glasses and over his tired eyes. His sleep deprived mind couldn’t take much more of this.</p>
<p>“Cheer up bro-bro,” Mabel smiled and placed a hand around his shoulders, pulling him inside the gift shop. “Look on the bright side! The town is safe and Bill can’t do anything against us,” she said in her usual optimistic way. Where Dipper always looked at what might go wrong, she looked at the good side of things. </p>
<p>“He accepted the deal too easily,” he shook his head, frowning as he listened to Bill opening what sounded like the fridge. “I’m sure he’s planning something, and it can’t be good…” </p>
<p>Mabel pursed her lips and hummed in thoughts. “But we have the full powers with the deal. Like you said, the second he does anything suspicious, he’s out of here,” they walked over to the kitchen where Bill was scanning the inside of their fridge. He wouldn’t find a lot in there, Dipper dearly needed to go grocery shopping. “We’ll keep an eye on him,” she whispered, winking at his brother.</p>
<p>Bill picked up a box of milk, opening and glancing inside curiously at the content. Without warning, he gulped down its content in one go. Dipper sighed and ignored his weird behavior, heading over to his precious coffee machine. He placed a cup underneath, and started it up. </p>
<p>“Are you hungry?” Mabel inquired as she sat down, watching the demon completely finish the milk and throwing it on the ground.</p>
<p>Bill let out a cackle at Dipper’s cry of protest when he did so. “Demons don’t get hungry, especially with a made up body like this one,” he twirled around dramatically to show it off, like in one of those dramatic makeover shows, before leaning back on his cane and watching the young man grab the carton of milk and shove it in the garbage can. “It is however fueled with my magic, and it can be obtained with food. It’s a weak source, but it’s something,” he shrugged. </p>
<p>Dipper listened quietly while he cleaned up after the demon’s mess. He felt the urge to write down everything he just said, his hand instinctively fetching a pen in his pocket. However his own diary was back in the basement where he had left it after summoning the asshole. </p>
<p>“Oh, really?” Mabel beamed, leaning her elbows on the table. “Does this mean you can’t get fat?”</p>
<p>“We have more important things to discuss,” Dipper interrupted before Bill could answer, much to Mabel’s disappointment. The demon hardly seemed to care, and sat down at the table, leaning back and pushing his feet on the table. He might dress fancy, but he had <em> no </em> class. </p>
<p>Dipper grabbed his fresh cup of coffee and sat down at the table, beside his sister and in front of Bill. Usually he liked it with some milk, but <em> someone </em> just finished the last of it. “Tell us <em> why </em> you’re looking for your brothers, and what do you want to do with them.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm... pass,” Bill closed his eye, a widening smirk plastered on his face.</p>
<p>“You can’t do that!” Mabel exclaimed, crossing her arms and watching the demon with an annoyed huff. “You have to give us something if you want our help.”</p>
<p>Bill sighed softly, peaking back at the girl. “I need to find them, that’s it. They’re in a… pretty shitty situation,” he explained, however vaguely it was. But it was a start. “I owe them, if you will.”</p>
<p>“Why do you owe them?” Mabel asked, leaning back on her seat before smiling. “Is it because you’re familyyy?” She sing-sang. The girl obviously wanted to believe Bill had a heart somewhere deep down, at least for his brothers. He couldn’t complain, he knew she was a sucker for family love. </p>
<p>Dipper refrained to roll his eyes at his sister, but to his surprise, Bill nodded. “Not the way you think,” he warned the girl before she got too excited. “I share my magical essence with them. We are three different demons, but we are one and the same. No matter how far away we are, the same magic flows through all of us. If you wanted to kill me…”</p>
<p>“... We would need to kill the other two,” Dipper’s eyes widened as he finished the demon’s thought. </p>
<p>The later smirked down at the young man. “Just as fast as your old man, hmm?”</p>
<p>“Wait what?” Mabel cocked her head, trying to process the information. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“If we ‘kill’ Bill, destroy his magical essence, the other two demons would act as a battery to power him back up,” Dipper answered her, then turned back to the grinning form in front of them. “That’s what happened. We <em> did </em> erase you from existence, but these two brought you back to life.”</p>
<p>“Bingo,” Bill winked at the young man, or at least tried to. With only one eye it was hard to tell. </p>
<p>“Then why were you so scared of the Cipher Wheel if we can’t erase you?” Mabel asked confused, to which Dipper frowned at well. He hadn’t thought of that. </p>
<p>Bill sighed, passing a hand in his golden locks for some kind of order. “The wheel absorbs my own magical essence. Once I am completely gone, it moves over to the other two,” his golden gaze locked eyes with Dipper, his eye suddenly cold and threatening. “It would erase all three of us.” </p>
<p>Dipper shivered at the stare, his slithered pupil never leaving his own brown eyes. He knew this threats was directed at him. <em> Try to use this information against us, and you’re dead </em>.</p>
<p>Mabel didn’t seem to notice it. “Okay, that’s interesting and all, but <em> where </em> are they now?” She cocked her head on the side, Bill finally trailing his gaze back to the girl. “How come we never met them before if they’re here?” </p>
<p>This time the demon burst out laughing, pushing himself forward and letting his feet fall back on the ground. He covered his mouth in a weak attempt to calm down his outburst. “Oh, Shooting Star, who said they were in this dimension?” The demon grinned with amusement.</p>
<p>“What?” They both exclaimed in unison. It was no wonder people thought twins were able to communicate together when they were this much in sync. However, their thoughts on this situation varied a lot between them.</p>
<p>“Are you telling us we need to travel to another dimension!?” Mabel hit her hands on the table and stood up, beaming at the demon in front of her.</p>
<p>“No way!” Dipper shook his head. The young man looked horrified. “What if we get stuck there? What if we get killed?! We don’t know what could happen!”</p>
<p>Bill’s gaze shifted from one twin to the other, his amusement growing by the seconds. “Relax Pine Tree,” the all-seeing eye shrugged, leaning back comfortably on his seat. “The dimensions aren’t too dangerous. At least for you two,” he pointed out.</p>
<p>“‘Dimensions’? As in more than one?” Dipper turned pale at the implication, shaking his head furiously. “We can’t do this.”</p>
<p>“What??” Mabel was the one to turn to Dipper. “How the hell can you pass this opportunity?? To see not one, but <em> two </em>whole dimensions to record in your nerdy journal! Doesn’t it sound exciting??”</p>
<p>“It- it is, but Mabel this is too dangerous..! Who knows what kind of hell he’ll take us in..!” He whispered harshly at her, not wanting to involve the demon in their discussion even if he was sitting right there. </p>
<p>“But we made a <em> deal </em>, and beside, he’s just trying to find his brothers..!” Mabel exclaimed with a hint of a whine in her voice. “Wouldn’t you travel to somewhere dangerous to find me if we were separated?”</p>
<p>Dipper sighed, “Yeah, but we’re talking about Bill, this is different..!” He gestured at the demon, before pausing with a frown. His eye was once more a faded, greyish yellow. He didn’t seem to listen to either of them, faintly wobbling and swaying on his seat. His gaze was down on the table, blinking a few times like he was trying to stay awake. </p>
<p>“Bill?” Dipper asked, which focused Mabel’s attention on the demon. The girl frowned and she stood up, poking him curiously on his shoulder. “Earth to Bill! What’s wrong?” She called out. </p>
<p>It didn’t work, and the demon less than gracefully face planted on the table, passing out once again out of the blue. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> He was panting heavily, desperately trying to catch his breath. It had been a long time since he last felt his knuckles. The bloodied clumps had turned numb with time, which he wasn’t really complaining. With the constant fighting, he found that it was easier if he didn’t feel his hands anymore.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He took one final deep breath, wiping off the blood from his face. He stared down at the mutilated body of a Minotaur who happened to feel his magical energy. Big mistake for the creature. No, he wouldn’t let himself die to such miserable thing. Powerless or not, he would survive. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You heard that!?” He screamed out, staring up at the night sky. He was in a relatively deep crevice, trapped between two rocky walls. “I won’t die, you piece of shit!”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> To say he was trapped in the crevice would be a lie. He was more precisely trapped in a barrier, one small enough to contain the demon in this small space. He had around 20 feets wide where he could walk before hitting the invisible sphere containing him. And all around the barrier was a pile of corpses, from the smallest fae to the biggest golem. The crevice became a real death trap for any living beings who dared step inside his own prison. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He slowly sat down on the ground with a sigh, his eye drooping. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was tired. He doubted he could go on like this for much longer. The creatures of the forest were right on his magical trail, all wanting but one thing: to be the one to kill him. To kill the demon that previously had been terrorizing everyone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Their efforts were fruitless. He was still standing, though not as high as he would have hoped. His powers were fading, weakening with the years. He had used up most of it, and without being able to make any deals, he had no way of replenishing it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He glanced up as he heard loud howling above him. Piercing red eyes were staring back at his own, sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He frowned, and shakily stood back up. Looked like he wouldn’t get any rest tonight either… </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“He fainted outside too?” Mabel asked, glancing back down at the demon. They had moved him on the floor to better examine him. In terms of human anatomy, he had all the symptoms of someone fainting, Dipper even felt like it resembled narcolepsy, but he was no doctors and only based himself on the internet. He was breathing softly, his eye moved under his eyelid, and he faintly twitched, just like someone asleep.</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s because he’s low on magic,” the young man mumbled, staring down at his eyepatch. He moved his hand over the black cloth curiously. He couldn’t help it, why did the demon have one? Was it because his demon form only had one as well? Was there nothing underneath?</p>
<p>“Dipper, that’s rude,” his sister huffed as she saw him bluntly remove the demon’s eyepatch. “Haven’t you heard about privacy?”</p>
<p>“You’re talking about Bill who constantly invaded our minds and dreams,” he commented with a small chuckle at his sister’s whine of disagreement. However, she frowned along with her brother down at the intact eye underneath. At least the eyelid.</p>
<p>“Put it back bro-bro, he won’t be happy if he knows you’ve been snooping around on his body,” Mabel pushed softly on his shoulder with a huff. They had just agreed on helping him, and she didn’t want the demon to bust in a raging tantrum if this was really important for him. But of course, his brother’s curiosity always got the best of him.</p>
<p>“Fine, fine, I just wanted to check,” the young man mumbled as he replaced the eyepatch over his eye. He was about to finish tying it like it was, before the demon’s eye flashed opened, his golden eye staring straight at Dipper. The demon, rightfully startled, sat up too fast and hit their heads together.</p>
<p>Dipper hissed out in pain and pulled away, looking back at the demon who hardly even winced. For a split second, he saw his second eye open before he replaced his eyepatch. He couldn’t be sure, but he thought he saw a completely black eye stare back at him and it seemed to have a weak, yellow glow in it. </p>
<p>“Be careful!” Mabel crouched beside Dipper and checked his forehead, glad that there was only a small red mark from their collision.</p>
<p>“What were you doing on top of me Pine Tree?” Bill asked with a frown. He stood up and dusted off his clothes, trying to hide his wobbly stand. He grinned down at the young man before he could answer. “At least buy me dinner before trying to kiss me.”</p>
<p>His twin sister snorted at that comment and at Dipper’s flustered face. “I wasn’t- I was just checking on you! You keep passing out man!” He stood up, wincing at the slight headache that was forming. “What’s wrong with you?” He added, moving the subject back to Bill’s condition.</p>
<p>The demon rolled his eyes with an amused smirk, but sat back down on his seat like nothing happened. “Side effect of low magic. That’s all,” he shrugged nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“... Should I get you some food then?” Mabel inquired, looking back at her brother. She wasn’t sure if helping out with his magic was such a good idea even with the deal protecting them. She was waiting for her twin’s opinion on the matter.</p>
<p>Dipper huffed and stood up. “He can just use his brother’s energy, can’t he?” He looked down at the demon with crossed arms, not in the mood to share the little groceries he still had. Especially when it wasn’t in the deal. A weak Bill was to their advantage either way.</p>
<p>“My brothers are running low as well,” Bill answered, his gaze no longer holding the amusement he had seconds ago. He sounded… tired. “So, no, I can’t very much use theirs.”</p>
<p>“How do you know?” Dipper cocked his head on the side, right as Mabel started to look around their cabinets and refrigerator to prepare something for the demon. Of course she had a heart of gold, and she felt compelled to help him despite his true nature. She couldn’t stand watching the weakened demon stumble around on his wobbly legs and constantly pass out from the lack of magical energy. Not when she could do something about it. </p>
<p>“We’re connected,” Bill reminded him, “and since all of us are in such… crappy situations, we can’t tune out our mental link.” He watched Dipper sit back down at the table in front of him gaze begging him to further explain. Bill sighed. “I can see glimpse of their lives, just like they can probably see mine. Usually, we block each other because it gets annoying and distracting,” he rolled his eye, “but lately none of us can do it.”</p>
<p>Dipper’s hands twitched in the need to note this down somewhere, while more questions popped in his mind. <em> Can you connect with them voluntarily? Can you communicate and talk with them with your mind? Is your split energy manually transferable, and you can either give or take magic as you wish? </em>However, he had more important things to ask than to satisfy his own curiosity. </p>
<p>“So it’s like if I could see through Dip Dop’s eyes?” Mabel beat Dipper to the first question as she placed a reheated slice of pizza in front of the demon from last night’s dinner. The demon nodded and frowned at the greasy food, but accepted it. “My gosh, that’s amazing..!” She smiled widely.</p>
<p>“Is that what’s happening when you pass out? You… switch to one of their point of views?” This time Dipper couldn’t put it off any longer. He stood up and grabbed some loose paper in one of the drawers, and pulled out his nifty old pen from his pocket. It wasn’t his journal, but he <em> had </em> to note things down. It was a need, he couldn’t postpone it anymore. </p>
<p>He sat back down with a dark blue pen with small constellations covering it, the big Dipper on the front. It was a gift from Mabel a while back when they moved in Gravity Falls. She said that every good author had their special tool to write with. She was right, he couldn’t write with anything else in his new journal, and he was careful not to chew on it. There was still a few dents in the metal from the few times he didn’t stop himself in time. </p>
<p>Bill took a bite of pizza, raising an eyebrow at the big nerd starting to write on the papers. Even Mabel had a smile of amusement dancing on her lips.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he nodded, cocking his head on the side, watching the other’s hand rapidly move around on the paper, his handwriting messy and disorganized. They were just notes after all. “My energy is barely keeping my conscience in my own body.”</p>
<p>“Then where are they? What’s happening to them?” Mabel asked, actually looking worried for them. Bill was taken aback by the seriousness of her gaze, the resolve to help two demons she barely knew. Especially since those said demons could try and destroy them both and their world if they wished. </p>
<p>Well. If they had the magic for it. </p>
<p>Bill leaned forward on the table, his cane abandoned against it. He lifted up one finger. “One has been taken slaves in a home of humans, draining him of his magic and using his every being until they fit him no longer useful to the family,” he started in a dark tone, the twins’ gaze dead set on him. He lifted up his second finger. “The second has been tricked and trapped in a small prison deep in the forest, where every beasts and creatures have the opportunity to finish him off once and for all.”</p>
<p>The two twins stayed quiet for a few seconds, watching Bill nonchalantly return to his pizza like he didn’t just talk about how his brothers were both in alarming situations. Mabel was the first one to break the silence.</p>
<p>“Why the hell didn’t you lead on with that!” She exclaimed, gesturing wildly at the demon who only frowned back at her, mouth full. “What are we waiting for, we need to go!”</p>
<p>“Wait, no, Mabel wait,” Dipper intervened and took his sister’s arm, tugging her out of the room with him. ”Excuse us a second,” he muttered to the demon as he walked pass the living room with her. Bill didn’t even answer him, watching them with an amused smile plastered on his face.</p>
<p>Dipper let his sister’s arm go once they were in the giftshop, outside of earshot. “Look, listen to me, this is-“</p>
<p>“No, <em> you </em> listen to me!” She quickly interrupted him, crossing her arms and almost glaring her brother with a severe look that she only reserved to her most troublesome students. Dipper was taken aback, enough to stay quiet as she spoke. “Two creatures are definitely suffering out there, and I don’t care if they’re related to Bill!” She exclaimed. “His behavior shouldn’t be their punishments! And you said it yourself, once we rescue them, they’re going right back to where they belong and we won’t ever hear about Bill again.” </p>
<p>Her gaze softened, and she sighed, lowering her hands to fiddle with her sweater. She looked down before speaking again. “Dipper, I can’t refuse to help. Brothers or not… no one deserves to suffer. And even if Bill kinda does… maybe this is his chance at redemption and start anew, this time with a family to support him,” she looked up to Dipper, this time holding such hope in her gaze. Determination.</p>
<p>Dipper was surprised, but deep down he expected it. Mabel never was one to actively ignore those who were suffering, even less be the cause of it. He wondered if she felt partially responsible if she turned a blind eye on the situation. Was she all that better than them if she didn’t act?</p>
<p>The young man watched her quietly, then sat down on the first step on the porch. “I know that Mabel, and I know that even if I refused to do it, you would still find a way to go on your own,” he let out a small chuckle when she pursed her lips and nodded. “But you have to understand, these demons could be the same as Bill. Sadistic, dangerous, and most of all, heartless.”</p>
<p>“I know…” she mumbled as she seemed to hesitate in her new resolve. “What do you suggest we do then?” </p>
<p>Dipper clicked his pen a few times in thought, his gaze trailing off to the distance. “... we’ll do it,” he started, “but we need to make a deal with each of them <em> before </em> they’re set free. Make sure they won’t wreak havoc in this dimension…” he trailed off, narrowing his eyes, “... or any dimensions. We can’t let them destroy the one they’re from too.”</p>
<p>His sister gave him a bright smile, relief washing over her as his brother was on her side. He was right, she was ready to jump to their rescue even if Dipper was against it. “Thank you bro-bro,” she gave her hand to help him stand up, to which he gladly took it. “Sorry for snapping at you,” she added, slightly embarrassed by her sudden outburst.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” he reassured her, pulling her in a tight embrace. “But we’re doing this together, okay? We can’t get separated once we’re out there.” He pulled back to stare in her deep brown eyes. “Promise me that no matter what happens, we stick together.” </p>
<p>She nodded without hesitation, giving him her pinkie finger. “Promise.”</p>
<p>Dipper chuckle at the action, and intertwined his own with Mabel’s to seal the deal. “Remember, no matter their conditions, we <em> can’t </em>let them free without a deal first,” he repeated to make sure she fully understood, to which she gave him a firm nod.</p>
<p>“Should we warn Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan?” She asked as they let their fingers go. “I don’t think they would be too happy to hear that Bill is back and you made a deal with him…”</p>
<p>Oh, his uncles. In the heat of the moment, he had completely forgotten about them. They weren’t scheduled to come back at least until next week, and that was only if there wasn’t any unforeseen events to make a pause in their journey. He didn’t intend on keeping all of this a secret to his mentor, far from it. But maybe, just for the time being, it would be best to let his uncles concentrate on their own expedition. He didn’t want Ford to drop everything to come back to Gravity Falls, or worst, distract him enough to get one of them killed.  </p>
<p>“We’ll tell them what happened once they’re back,” Dipper finally decided. “Worrying them when they can’t do anything to help won’t do any good. And beside, we can take care of ourselves,” he flashed a smile toward his sister, and she gladly return it.</p>
<p>“You know they’ll kill us for not calling them the second you summoned Bill, right?” She chuckled before climbing up the stairs of the front porch, ready to get back inside and tell their decision to the demon waiting in the kitchen. </p>
<p>“I know,” he rubbed his forehead, where a small bruise was forming over his birthmark. “But I’m ready to deal with the consequences when they’ll be back.”</p>
<p>The twins headed back inside to the kitchen, and at the sight of Bill devouring Dipper’s raw coffee beans, the young man almost choked on his own saliva. The demon had the bag over his head and let the beans fall in his open mouth. </p>
<p>On closer inspection, the demon had completely raided their pantry, empty boxes of raw pasta, canned vegetables, bags of sugar and flour littered the floor. It was a complete mess, the cupboards were thrown open when the demon probably had been on a search for food. He did apparently, since the cupboards all looked empty. Nothing had been destroyed, like their deals specified, but he had made an awful mess. In such little time, he had managed to almost devour <em> everything </em> Dipper owned. </p>
<p>“What the hell Bill!!” He exclaimed and quickly snatched the bag of coffee beans, his eyes widening when he realised it was close to being empty. He groaned loudly, now fully regretting his decision. Mabel noticed it, and she quickly intervened before Dipper decided to send him away right there and then. </p>
<p>“Bill, I told you I’ll find you food if you need to, you didn’t need to raid the place like that..!” She expressed, a scowl on her face at his ‘innocent’ expression. </p>
<p>“Too slow Shooting Stars, I need to make my reserves now if you want to travel between dimensions,” he explained with a light shrug, glancing around at the carnage he made. “I’m not too happy about it either, the taste is awful.”</p>
<p>Dipper took a deep breath to calm himself, and stayed quiet. He knew he would order him to leave the dimension the second he opened his mouth. He crouched down and grabbed the empty bags and boxes to throw them away. It made sense, but the demon had no reason to make such a mess. There was sugar covering the entire floor… And was that pepper? Did Bill ate grounded pepper?</p>
<p>“How about you stay very still on this seat,” Mabel pulled one of the chairs at the table, “And I’ll go get groceries?” </p>
<p>“Isn’t there any other way to get some of your magic back?” Dipper intervene. Bill already blew through his small reserve of food, he didn’t want to waste all his money on him too. He stood up, throwing away what he had gathered before grabbing the broom leaning in the pantry. </p>
<p>Bill rolled his eyes like they were the one who were obnoxious, and once again, Dipper had to look away and take a deep breath. He was a demon, he obviously would be annoying, there was no escaping that…</p>
<p>“I am a deal-making creature,” Bill vaguely gestured at himself, and took Mabel’s offer, sitting back down on the chair and crossing his legs on it. “Just try and take a <em> wild </em> guess on what is my main source of energy.” He taunted the young man, watching the boy fuming with a wide grin. </p>
<p>“That’s perfect!” Mabel exclaimed, placing herself in front of his brother before he could punch the demon’s face. “We’ll just make a bunch of harmless deals, and you’ll get enough energy in no times!” </p>
<p>She turned back to his brother. “See? He wouldn’t have to devour every food in Gravity Falls that way!” She chuckled at her implication. “And I doubt our bank account could support that.”</p>
<p>Great, Dipper thought. Let’s get the tricky demons into more deals to get him even <em> more </em> power. What did he get himself into? He could only hear Ford’s voice in his head shouting at him at how this was a terrible idea and he was potentially putting the whole town in danger. What a great way to get the old man’s trust...</p>
<p>Still, Bill hardly seemed impressed by her idea at first. “Small deals barely gets any magic,” he muttered, pursing his lips in thoughts. “But so does your disgusting food. Could work.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Dipper turned once more to Bill, leaving the broom against the counter after sweeping half the kitchen floor. “But you can’t use that to trick us. We’re doing this for you, don’t forget that.” He pointed his finger in the demon’s chest, hitting it harder than he wanted to. Still, Bill had no reaction to it.</p>
<p>“Shall this be our first deal then, Pine Tree?” Bill grinned, and gave him his hand. “Help me recuperate my magic, and I won’t turn these deals around for anything else than for my energy.”</p>
<p>Dipper stared at his hand who burst in a bright, cyan fire. It illuminated the kitchen in an eerie light, and Dipper felt himself hesitate for a second, even if the actual deal was in his favor. He couldn’t help it, Bill’s fire made him uneasy ever since all those years ago. But he started something with his sister, and he would finish it for her sake.</p>
<p>With a new resolve, he took the demon’s hand, and shook it. “Deal.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It has been so long, and I'm sorry if I haven't updated in forever. I won't drop this story, but a lot of personal things happened. Not only that, but I have a few projects that I'm working on at the same time. I'll try to publish at least once a month if possible!</p><p>Thank you for those who left a review, I'm really glad you enjoy the story! Also, if any of you have an idea of something that could happen, feel free to tell me. I'm open for ideas!</p><p>With this, enjoy the chapter, and thank you again for those following this story, it means so much to me :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper would have thought that bringing back a demon that scarred for life his whole family would bring more excitement and drama in his day to day life, especially with their new mission the twins set out to accomplish. Yet it could not be further from the truth. The preparations had to be made first, which required Bill to regain enough magic to jump three people at the same time through another dimension, and the task could not be more dull.</p><p>Their days consisted of giving out small tasks for the demon to accomplish as deals. Said tasks were mainly consisting of 'fetch me this' or 'say that', and it was beyond boring. They would gladly give harder tasks for his magic to regenerate faster, but as they realised too late, Bill had no skills whatsoever when it came to doing things manually without the help of magic.</p><p>Dipper had asked the magical being to fix the broken door through a deal, and Bill had confirmed that this kind of task did give him a bigger boost than 'go get my phone on the counter'. Dipper had at least provided him with the tools and new hinges he had gotten Mabel to go buy that day, and the demon assured him he knew how to do it and that the young man could go back inside.</p><p>Dipper assumed it was probably insulting to an all-knowing creature to be told how to fix a door from a human, so he left him to his work and headed back to the living room to work on his new journal. He had grabbed an empty one to note his observations of Bill along with any information he gave him about dream demons. He couldn't lie, it was an experience and a journey he was excited to document in detail, though the part of him that wasn't craving all this information - the rational part - knew he was putting himself in unnecessary danger just by helping him.</p><p>Mabel wasn't there that day, she was the one who decided to go grocery shopping after the demon had eaten everything the day before. And waking up without anything to eat in the house was a terrible way to start their morning, they both realised when searching for cereals or bread, or anything to sustain them. It was a good thing she wasn't there to witness the mess.</p><p>Not half an hour passed by when Dipper had heard a loud bang, followed by the cry of what sounded like a very irritated demon. The man came running in the gift shop to find the door broken in half, the window on it completely shattered - it had survived the first time - and the door frame in pieces. Nails were scattered on the ground, and Bill was holding a hammer, which wasn't by all means the right tool for the job.</p><p>Dipper frantically yelled at the demon that destroying things in this dimension was against their deal, and that if he was doing that on purpose he would banish him right away.</p><p>"You think I'd fuck up a deal on purpose?!" he cried out and threw the hammer on the floor similar to a child's tantrum. Bill turned around and sat down on the stairs of the porch, facing the forest. That was when Dipper realised the demon didn't actually know how to fix the door, and true to his chaotic nature, made a bigger mess than what was there in the first place. At that moment Dipper didn't have the self-restraint to keep himself from laughing out loud, which further insulted the sulking demon.</p><p>He had to compose himself and inform Bill that he needed to tell them if he actually couldn't do the task at hand without magic. The young man never thought in his life he would actually be reassuring the magical being, but it had to be done seeing how he wouldn't even look at Dipper. In the end, Bill had to use all the magic he had gained from that single deal to actually fix the door. That little incident had been for nothing, except for a new observation in Dipper's journal: 'Bill is useless if he can't use his magic'.</p><p>After explaining to Mabel what happened with a very amused smile, they both agreed to keep their deals to things that were easy and fast to be done, even if it would take more deals to regenerate his magic. At least, the girl didn't have to go to work and could help during the day with the tedious task. She had called work and told her employer she had come down with the flu and was too weak to even stand up. The young woman never missed a day and wasn't one to slack off, they didn't doubt her and told her to come back once she felt better.</p><p>The male twin was more than glad to have his sister to help him. Not only was it incredibly long and tiresome to give deals all day long, but the demon was a real slob. If he thought Grunkle Stan was messy, Bill was on another level. They had given him Ford's room under the promise - or more precisely a deal - to not break anything. It seemed that sleep helped him regenerate his magic, which was a great thing since Bill first thought that human sleep was a waste of time and Dipper had been worried the demon would let his new body die of exhaustion. They agreed that having a snoring demon in their living room wasn't ideal if they wanted to watch TV or go to the kitchen without waking him up. Unfortunately it didn't occur to either of them that breaking things wasn't the worst thing that could happen.</p><p>The place was a mess. Clothes and blankets littered the floor along with empty cans and boxes of food that Bill had managed to get his hand on. Most furniture had been scattered without order in the bedroom; the dresser stood tall in the middle, the bed frame was prompted against the window and shielded the room from any natural light, the actual mattress was near the door, the couch was flipped upside down in another corner…</p><p>"But why?" The young man had tiredly asked Bill after waking up in the middle of the night because of all the noise he was making while reorganizing his new bedroom.</p><p>"Makes me feel like I'm home," the demon had shrugged and closed the door behind Dipper.</p><p>The twins were the one who had to clean up after him, since it seemed that everywhere he went, a mess was sure to follow. Dipper had tried to make a deal to stop Bill, but the demon refused to. He gave the excuse that "as a chaotic demon, I can't stop myself", which sounded more like bullshit to Dipper than anything.</p><p>At least they had breaks. From time to time, the demon would leave the shack without warning anyone, and headed out deep in the heart of the forest. Mabel had tried to ask him why, and if they could help with something, but the demon remained silent and refused to answer them. They had tried to follow him a few times, but each time they lost track of him barely after a few minutes. It was like the forest engulfed and shielded him from the two pairs of curious eyes. He'd come back late at night, and always promptly fell asleep on the first flat surface he could find. One time it was the kitchen's table, much to the twins' annoyance as they were in the middle of their dinner. It was only temporary, they told themselves, and they would be free of his presence once they liberated his brothers.</p><p>It had been a week since the demon walked in their life. A week of constant deal-making, of cleaning after the demon and preparing for the jump through dimensions. Bill hadn't been much help for that, every time the young man asked him questions on how they'll get his brother out, the demon dismissed it. "We'll make a plan once there," he repeated each time, like he already had something prepared for when the time would come. Dipper hoped so.</p><p>They had decided to free William first - the one that was enslaved by the hands of a human family in Gravity Falls. That was most of the information Dipper had managed to get out of Bill. It was apparently the dimension closest to theirs and would be easier to open with his weakened magic. Moreover, apparently the enslavers stole his magic and used it as their own. According to Bill, if they could get their hands on it, they'd be able to use that power to open a portal to the other demon's world. Killian, Dipper had learned not too long ago. The yellow demon truly was terrible at sharing information. He remained a mystery until the very end, the man thought.</p><p>"I still don't think we should go without knowing more of the world we'll enter," Dipper sipped his third cup of coffee of the day, rereading the notes he had scribbled in his journal. He had tried to piece together what William's dimension might be like with bits and pieces of clues Bill gave them, but with how little the demon seemed to want to share, he didn't have a lot to go on.</p><p>"I doubt Bill would take us if there was a war raging on the other side or something," Mabel shook her head, grabbing her bowl of what used to be cereal to drink the milk that remained. It was past noon, but the demon had eaten what she brought for dinner as soon as they had their backs turned. Dipper was this close to buying a lock for the refrigerator, but he doubted that would be enough to stop him.</p><p>The woman set the bowl down and wiped off her mouth. "We made a deal that he can't lie to us, and he said we won't be in danger once we'll be there. Why are you still skeptical?"</p><p>"Danger is one thing Mabel. He never mentioned to us how long this might take. For all we know, he could keep us in this dimension for years. Have you thought about that?" He raised an eyebrow at the woman's surprised expression. She opened her mouth and closed it a few times, then shook her head. Though it wasn't enough to demoralize her.</p><p>"Then we'll make a deal for it. Make him promise us it won't take too long, maybe a few weeks at most, and he'll take us back here safe and sound," she proposed, standing up to rinse her bowl in the sink.</p><p>"We should only take a week at most, we can't be gone for that long," the twin replied, but he agreed that they should do one last deal to secure their safety before going through.</p><p>"But we can't restrain our time that way," Mabel turned back to him. "What if we're this close to freeing William and suddenly the deal forces Bill to take us back? It would all be for nothing!" She exclaimed.</p><p>The male twin thought for a bit, glancing back down at his notes. "That's true…" he breathed out, before leaning back in his chair and passing a hand in his messy hair. "I'm just anxious that we could end up stuck for years in another dimension like Ford did. We have a life here, we can't sacrifice all of it. Especially not for Bill."</p><p>"We won't," the woman smiled reassuringly, taking a seat back to her brother's side. She placed her hand on his. "I know you don't see it, but if Bill was here for revenge, he wouldn't have given us so much power with our first deal. He hasn't done anything suspicious yet, and he can't even lie about his intentions. I don't think he'll leave us trapped in this other dimension."</p><p>She gazed out the entrance of the kitchen, squeezing Dipper's hand in hers. "You know… Maybe this is an opportunity for redemption. Let him see us humans in a better light," she smiled. "We're being the bigger people here, helping him even after everything he's done. It has to mean something to him," she shrugged. "I'm sure even an angry triangle such as himself can change."</p><p>Dipper watched her without a word for a few seconds. Of course he wasn't surprised by her motivation. It didn't mean he shared the same thought as her, quite the opposite. He only agreed to help Bill to secure the town's safety, and would make the same deal with the other two demons to keep their dimension - and every other dimension - safe. He'll force them back where they came from, and no one would ever have to worry about dream demons again. At least that's what he hoped.</p><p>Still, he didn't voice his opinion and smiled back instead. "Who knows, kids seem to love you, and he isn't far from one," he joked, succeeding in making his sister laugh.</p><p>"Yeah! See, it's only a matter of time before we all sit down here with his brothers to scrapbook and drink hot chocolate-" she gasped out loud, clapping her hands on the table and standing up. "My camera! I need it if I want to make a scrapbook!"</p><p>Dipper chuckled and turned back to his messy notes, turning the pages to a blank one. "Do you really think a camera for your scrapbooking is what's important here? We need to bring the essentials first. This is an important mission, one that could be truly dangerous. It'll distract you if you bring it."</p><p>Mabel smirked, and leaned close to her brother's ear. "It could be useful to document things in your journaaal," she whispered.</p><p>Dipper paused, glanced back at her, then back to his journal, grumbling a "it wouldn't be such a bad idea," under his breath.</p><p>Mabel laughed and ruffled his hair. "That's the spirit! I'll go get a new memory card and extra batteries!" she exclaimed as she ran out the door, past a demon who had just woken up and heard the commotion downstairs. She greeted him with a loud "hi Bill!" before grabbing her coat, and leaving through the gift shop.</p><p>The twins had learned that the demon didn't have a biological clock, or at least not one like humans. He would fall asleep at any time of the day or night, in a matter of seconds, which Dipper wasn't surprised coming from a dream demon. However, it was quite the inconvenience when he slept in the afternoon and woke up at night to watch some television. Even if they asked him to lower the volume, which he did thanks to a deal, his laughter was loud enough to wake up even the magical beings in the forest. It caused quite a few nightmares for the twins, since they could hear their old enemy's laughter even in their sleep. Dipper finally had enough, and banned tv at night.</p><p>The demon blinked back from the entrance of the kitchen where she had ranout, then back at Dipper with a chuckle. "Yeesh, someone is in a hurry," he commented, heading over to the refrigerator. The twin sighed and went back to his work.</p><p>Now it was just… Awkward to be left alone with the demon without his sister. He didn't want to strike a conversation, but Bill was a continual yapping machine that wouldn't shut his mouth for one minute. For someone who could easily drown out the sound around him when reading or writing, he couldn't do it with him. The thought that the same magical triangle who tried to kill everyone in town was now living with them like they were buddies didn't sit right in him. Were they supposed to ignore what happened? Bill sure seemed able to do so, and acted like a normal annoying roommate crashing in with them. He wouldn't fall for any of his tricks, and stayed wary in his presence.</p><p>As usual, the demon hummed as he rummaged through the refrigerator for something to eat, which he would find nothing but condiments and milk. It didn't matter what he ate, and Dipper didn't really notice anything that he liked more. He seemed to grab whatever he could find.</p><p>"Who said there's a Mystery Shack in that dimension?" Bill asked, peeking from right over Dipper's shoulder to read his notes and startling the young man enough to drop his pen on the ground. Bill cackled and sat at the table, while Dipper grumbled an insult under his breath and grabbed his pen.</p><p>"Could you not do that," the man muttered as he glared at the grinning demon who held a bottle of ketchup in his hand. The third they had to buy this week.</p><p>"Do what? Read your notes who are based on absolutely nothing?" he raised an eyebrow, and popped the bottle open. Dipper gave him a look of disgust as he drank straight from it.</p><p>"You said the dimension is similar to ours," he glanced down at his notes, now not so sure about them anymore. "Am I wrong to assume there would be a mystery shack there as well?" He asked, then shook his head. "Look, all I'm asking is some kind of information who could help us once we're there. But you're not sharing anything!"</p><p>Bill swallowed his mouthful and glanced back at the young man. "I told you, you don't need to know. I know what we're doing," he repeated for the thousandth time.</p><p>Dipper was having none of it.</p><p>"No, you know what? That's it, we're not going unless you're answering my questions," Dipper stood up, staring at the demon who looked more bored than actually threatened. "You can go get your damn brother yourself! Or how about I ban you right now from this dimension, huh? Force you back in the nightmare world without a vessel to possess?"</p><p>Bill raised his hands in a mocking surrender gesture, rolling his eyes. "Yeesh kid, no need to be so aggressive. I'm not tellin' ya anything because you'll do just that," he wildly gestured at his journal, "make a plan. A dumb plan who'll get in the way of mine."</p><p>He leaned back on his chair, and pushed both legs on the table. He smirked up at the fuming man. "Have I not proven that I am trustworthy after our little time together?"</p><p>"Hardly," Dipper sat back down and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Alright, listen. I won't make a plan. I won't!" He repeated seeing the doubt and amusement on the demon's face. "But you're asking me and my sister to walk in a completely different world that we know nothing about. I need to prepare myself Bill. No matter if you know what you're doing or not."</p><p>"Well what if you're not part of the plan?" he shrugged. "I only need you if things go sour, which I doubt will. I am a masterful deceiver after all," he smirked, puffing up his chest in pride.</p><p>Dipper eyed him up and down. "You're right, how can I be worried about anything. It's not like you were beaten by a bunch of kids," he looked back down at his journal, internally grinning when the demon lost his balance on his chair when he went to defend himself. He stumbled back with a short gasp and roughly fell on his back, hitting the back of his head against the wooden floor. A faint cackle escaped his lips from what must be a pretty bad hit.</p><p>Something that hadn't really changed since they last saw Bill all those years ago. The creature was still a huge fan of pain; bruises, cuts, wounds, you name it. But not exhaustion. He had tried to stay awake the first few days when he downgraded sleep as unimportant, and he was an incessant whining child when his body wouldn't cooperate with him. After forcing him to sleep, the demon never complained again. They also had to force a deal on him so he wouldn't damage his body on purpose. It was the last one, Dipper told him, and he wouldn't be making a new one if he couldn't take care of that body.</p><p>"First off, your dumbasses uncles were the one who so happen to look terribly alike, so don't ever talk big about how you and your gullible sister, who was tricked by me, managed to beat me," he stood right back up, hands on the table and glaring the young man seated at the table. His eye was a deep scarlet red. It seemed the pain wasn't enough to make him forget the blatant insult. "Which you didn't even do! Since I'm standing right here in the flesh and you're the one who's helping me."</p><p>Dipper watched him for a few seconds, and even if he had every reason to be scared at that moment, he wasn't, which surprised him. Bill had been the subject of most of his nightmares in the past, yet he felt nothing when the demon looked ready to rip his head off. Why? Because he had the all powerful entity wrapped around his little finger.</p><p>"Hmm. You're right," Dipper nodded after consideration. "And that's why you gave me the power to banish you anytime I want. Certainly not because you're desperate, right?"</p><p>Bill stared at him in outrage, mouth slightly agape. For the first time in Dipper's life, and probably in Bill's too, he witnessed the demon at a loss for words. Dipper could see in his yellow gaze how he tried to find something, anything to say for his defense, but he was coming short.</p><p>Dipper continued. "That you want it or not, you're the one who decided to come to us for help. You gave us all that power, because you are desperate-"</p><p>"I am not-"</p><p>"- And if you want that help," the man cut him off immediately, "we'll need some information. I want information on the other Gravity Falls, how this place runs, and who has your brother." he concluded, leaning back on his chair. "You dragged us in this, you can be sure as hell I will get involved however I want to. And that's on you for coming to me."</p><p>Of all things, the demon's rage instead settled for annoyance. He grumbled something under his breath that Dipper didn't quite catch, then sat down on the other chair, not at all bothered to pick up the one he left on the ground. "Listen kid, this is where you won't be able to help me, since ya won't be able to fool anyone there. This mission needs discretion."</p><p>Dipper leaned forward. "I know Mabel doesn't seem like the discrete type, but she can and will-"</p><p>"Not what I'm talkin' about," he shook his head, passing a hand in his golden hair with a sigh. "You won't be able to pass for someone else since we'll be against you."</p><p>The young man blinked at him. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"My dumbass of a brother's been captured by your alternate self. Your alternate family. Only they're not as… 'loving' as y'all might think you are," it was the demon's turn to chuckle at Dipper's expression of shock and surprise. "What? Don't you think it's ironic? While I had fun playing with your family, he was the one who was bullied by them," he cackled.</p><p>"I… Wow, okay," the young man muttered, immediately crossing off any ideas he might have had in his notebook to get William out of his captives. "Please, tell me more. What are they like? And what exactly is your plan?"</p><p>Bill hummed for a few seconds, seemingly considering divulging any information to the young man. Dipper waited, admittedly impatiently, pen in hand. "If I give you any information, you'll have to make a deal with me," he finally spoke up, carefully watching the human's expression. "I'll talk, but you are not to interfere with my plan unless it fails," he started, "which I very much doubt. Once there, you'll follow it without any protests."</p><p>Dipper frowned, then set his pen down on the page before he crossed his arms and leaned back. "If I accept, then I want in on the plan. I want to know every detail."</p><p>The demon let out a scoff and rolled his eye. "Oh please, you'll just slow me down. You humans can be so loud and-"</p><p>"- And beat all mighty demons trying to invade our town?" Dipper immediately cut him off. "We beat you, Cipher, don't forget it. So stop underestimating us."</p><p>Once more, the room fell in silence, the creature observing the very stubborn human in front of him. His annoyed expression turned into a slight smirk, and he lifted his hand up to shake Dipper's. It burst in a bright cyan fire, which looked a lot more powerful than the first time they made a deal ever since he came back from the dead. "Alright. If you're so confident in your abilities, maybe I could find a place for you in my plan. But don't ruin this for me, Pine Tree."</p><p>The young man seemed hesitant at first seeing the smirk on the demon's face, but he took his hand and shook it. "Anything to get you out of my life."</p><p>"Great," Bill nodded and pulled his hand away. Dipper watched as he reached down in his pocket and took out something that fit in the palm of his hand. He set it down on the table in front of the young man.</p><p>It was a yellow gem, perfectly smooth and oval. It looked like it was just a normal rock that you would find in small local shops where they made jewelry out of it. Dipper glanced up at the demon, then reached down to pick it up. "What is that supposed to be? Your plan is a rock?"</p><p>"Hmm, it's more than a rock," Bill leaned his head on his hand as he observed him. Dipper felt a shiver run down his spine as soon as he picked up the stone, staring down at it as it glowed on contact. He could feel and almost hear a soft hum emanating from it, like it was calling for him. He stared at it for a few seconds, then looked back up at Bill with a confused look.</p><p>"Remember little Gleeful's amulet?" The demon asked. "This is a stone alike to his. I've been searching everywhere for it in the forest, they ain't easy to come by. My brother's magic's been trapped in something similar, which we need to get our hands on if we want to get him outta here." He stood up and took the glowing stone out of the human's hands, passing a finger over its smooth surface. "I have poured a small amount of my own magic so its energy will feel just like William's. This should be enough to trick them into thinking that I am incapacitated, and this actually contains all of my powers," he continued, giving a small glance back at Dipper who was listening attentively. "Which means that I need them to 'capture' me if I want to get close."</p><p>Dipper took a few more seconds to think, clicking his pen on automatism. "So… His captives have the same amulet as Gideon?"</p><p>"Yes and no," Bill sat back down at the table. "From what I know, they used the same kind of stone to contain his magic, but the power isn't the same. What that little twerp had wasn't a dream demon's power."</p><p>Dipper's eyes widened at the realisation. "So this means they have all of his powers? As in, they can control reality just like you did?" He just now realised how dangerous it would actually be to get close to them. In a snap of their fingers they could kill them in an instant, or at the very least completely incapacitate them. That's why they couldn't rush forward, and needed to steal the stones behind their backs. It all depended on what kind of people they were, and if they would actually let Bill close to them.</p><p>The demon in question looked like he read Dipper's expression, and sat back down in front of him. "My brother isn't like me. He's an imbecile, which could be the reason why he got captured in the first place. He trusts too easily and is the most gullible idiot you've ever seen. Your alternate family are called the Gleefuls, if that's any indication of what kind of people they are. And believe me," he smile faded from his face, "they're worse than the ones from your dimension. So trust me when I say that if you want to live, you cannot let them find you. Let me handle this, and only intervene if I fail."</p><p>The young man's gaze trailed between the demon and the stone he held in his hand a few times, taking in all the information. If what Bill said was true, then he would have to follow Bill's plan. He couldn't take the risk and get his twin in unnecessary danger, especially if the demon was sure of his plan. He glanced down at his now useless notes in his book, then sighed and closed it. "Alright. We'll follow your plan for now, and hope for the best," he agreed with a slight nod. Bill put the stone back in his pocket.</p><p>"Good. You can stay with the other Pines from the other world, and I'll give you a sign if anything goes wrong," the demon said in a more serious tone. No matter how confident the demon was with his plan, Dipper could see the hint of doubt in his gaze. If he didn't know him any better, he would have said that the demon was nervous.</p><p>"Alright, good enough for me," he picked up his book and stood up. He would meet up with Mabel and explain everything to her before they leave. "When do you think you'll be ready to take us there?"</p><p>Bill glanced back at him, a smirk spreading on his lips. "If y'all ready to leave, we can go tomorrow morning. Our deal gave me the last boost I needed." He stood up as well. "So?"</p><p>Dipper looked surprised, then glanced out the window, biting his lip and carefully thinking this through. It was sooner than he thought, but the faster they left, the faster they came back home, and back to their normal lives. No more threats of demons. With a deep breath, the man turned back to Bill. "Let's do it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next stop: Reverse Falls! Thank you for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>